Arrangement
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Fang is her favourite customer, she loves the things they do and so does Fang. Too bad Lightning isn't very patient, and Fang enjoys making the girl squirm. Rated M for a reason


**Just a one-shot about Fang and Lightning.**

She glances up at the clock and sighs; fifteen seconds have passed since she last checked. Her foot taps impatiently on the stool next to her as she waits somewhat impatiently for a certain someone to arrive. Her elbows lean on the frequently polished bar. Light chatter around her, and the smoky room she's in set a friendly atmosphere.

She shakes her head, the light catching her eyebrow piercing. Looking at the bar her eyes study a red haired woman behind the bar, she's serving a drink to a woman, a woman far too young to be drinking the drink she is being handed. Her inner self is screaming at her to do something about it, to go over there and flash them her badge she's wearing under her coat.

But she doesn't. She's off duty and enjoying a drink by herself while waiting for someone. And this someone is slowly starting to irritate her by her no show.

_She's nearly an hour late. _She strokes her and through her pink fringe and leans her chin against the palm. _What the heck am I still doing here? _ The woman flags over a bartender and asks for a refill, the girl seems apprehensive to give the older woman more alcohol. While she's pouring the liquid into her glass the door to the bar opens.

Many people turn their heads to look. And she doesn't blame them for doing so, because if she wasn't sipping her drink she would look as well. A lot longer than most of the other people gawking at her. "You're late." Her voice is like silk to the exotic woman's ears.

"Sorry about that. Today's been pretty hectic." The exotic woman is dressed casually in a button up black shirt with grey jeans and converse. Her Shirts tucked in partially and reveals a sliver of her stomach as she sits down at the bar. A genuine smile lights up her features as she looks down into the gorgeous blue eyes of the pinkette. Much like looking into clear blue water through a crystal. Beautiful. "Lightning?" Lightning hums her response quietly. "I am sorry; I didn't meant to be late." She takes Lightning's glass and takes a sip of the bitter liquid. It take her a couple of seconds before she winces at the after taste. "I'm surprised you didn't go home." Lightning scoffs and arches an eyebrow.

"Why would I go home?" Fang shrugs and hands her drink back.

"It would get you out of this place, somewhere more comfortable." Lightning scoffs again at Fangs tone, knowing that she really doesn't want to be in this bar. The Pulsian would much prefer to be in a room somewhere, hovering above the pinkette panting and eagerly pleasing. The thought brings a sensation to Lightning. Her cheeks heating up and her legs shift uncomfortably.

Fang watches with amusement, knowing what Lightning's thinking. She reaches across to her and touches her bicep. She opens her mouth to says something but is silenced by Lightning lips on hers. Sucking and licking relentlessly as she tugs the brunette closer. She opens her legs and the world around them disappear, Fang slides in-between them easily, hands glide around the pinkettes waist.

Lightning groans, tangles her hand through Fang's hair and pulls Fang impossibly close by her legs that are around her waist. She feels Fangs grin through their kiss bringing a smile to her own rosy lips. Fang's tongue pokes out to touch Lightning's who happily strokes it with her own.

"Oi you two." They break apart, grinning like idiots with slightly red faces. The black haired woman smiles at them both. "I thought I told you two not to do that anymore."

Fang smirks and says confidently. "You did say that." Lightning kisses her cheek, getting a few whistles from the drunken men sitting at the bar. Lightning tightens her hold and lays her head against Fang's shoulder comfortably. The alcohol getting to her head making her it spin lightly.

Fang hoists her up against her hip with ease. "See you later Lebreau." She picks up a still hazy Lightning and leaves the bar. Cat calls and cheers from inside makes Fang grin widely. "Where's your keys darling'" Lightning giggles and leans back in Fang's arms a bit too far.

"Huh?"

Fang chuckles. "Keys? Where are they?" Lightning looks down to her crotch. Then reaches her hand into the pocket next to it. She picks them up and loops the key ring around her finger.

"Got em." Lightning grins and kisses Fang's cheek. She sighs and takes the keys from her. Lightning squirms around until Fang puts her on the floor. "I can walk Fang." She says when Fang tries to reach out to help her. Lightning takes a step slowly, testing her ability to do so and prove Fang that she can in fact do so without help.

Her foot touches the pavement and she cheers. "Told you I could do it." Lightning says, the alcohol that she has consumed over the past hour has finally gone to her head completely, giving her a sense that she's invincible and hilarious all in one.

"Very good. Now what about the other thirty-something to your car." Fang watches the triumphant look on Lightning's face waver then drop completely.

She groans and drops her head. "Carry me?"

"What do I get from you if I do?" Lightning bites her lip.

She stumbles over to Fang. "What do you want?" Lightning glances at Fangs lips briefly. The Pulsian sighs and picks her up, her legs wrap around her waist and she presses a kiss against her neck. Sucking lightly at the skin leaving a red mark.

Fang unlocks her car and sets Lightning in the passenger seat, she clicks in the seatbelt then closes the door.

Lightning grins and winks at Fang when she starts the car. Her head is wobbling and her eyes are darting from one light to another as they speed down the road. Fang pulls into a car park outside her apartment building and unclips her seat belt. Fang smiles at Lightning, her blue eyes have closed and her head is leaning against the window.

She chuckles and gets out the car.

Lightning opens her eyes and is greeted by the back of Fang's head. Her head pounds and she winces at the pain. She sits up, the covers fall off her and she looks confused. She doesn't recognise the clothes she's wearing; a neon pink tank top and grey trackies.

_She would dress me in pink wouldn't she? Just fucking great._

Fang groans next to her and rolls over to face Lighting. Her half lidded eyes light up when she sees an awake Lightning. "Hey sunshine." Lightning smiles.

"Hey."

"We didn't do anything if you were wondering." Lightning leans over her, legs either side of her waist and hands braced against the pillow.

Lightning licks her lips then presses a kiss to Fangs cheek. "Thanks for whatever it is that you did. Even if you were late." Fang groans as Lighting sucks her collar bone, nipping it. "Consider this a thank you." Fang nods, but not knowing what to. Her body only feeling the tightness in-between her legs and Lightning's lips as they glide across her skin. Lightning nimble fingers play with the hem of her shirt as she leaves a trail of fire along Fang's neck to her lips.

She pulls the ridiculous pink clothes off until she's left in nothing. Fang eyes darken and she eagerly attack Lightning with her lips. Everywhere she can reach.

Lightning arches her head to the ceiling, showing her smooth neck that Fang bites and sucks on. Her lips trail up to her jaw and she kisses along until her ear.

Lightning's legs tighten around Fang's waist and she holds back a groan of pleasure when Fang kisses her jaw.

Fang smiles and starts to strokes her thighs. Fang holds back a chuckle at the impatient woman when she thrust her hips towards Fang. Touching Fangs stomach briefly before Fang grabs them and holds them back. Lightning whines.

"F-Fang." She pushes Lightning down onto her back so she can remove all of her clothes, smirking as Lightning's lustful eyes roam over her now bare body hungrily. She wants nothing more for Lightning to take her, fast and hard, but she needs to please her first.

Fanglies down against her, toned and sweaty bodies flushed against one another, rocking back and forth sending pleasureable shocks through a whimpering Lightning. Lightning arches into her pillow and thrust her clit harder into Fangs leg. Fang angles her thigh so it's between Lightning's legs so she can push up against it over and over. Pleaasure rockets through her, she can feel herself getting closer to her climax. She can feel her juices, her lust dripping down her thighs onto the bed underneath her.

Lightning's mouth parts and her eyes screw shut as Fang lowers herself down her body, kissing her way across her shivering stomach. Her hands tangle in Fangs hair when she reaches her thighs. trying to push Fang closer to her lips only for her to pull away and to sukc on her thigh close to where she needs, but not wuite touching it. Lightning groans, rolling her hips, need and frustration seeping from her.

Fang massages her thighs gently as she leaves a wet kisses down her legs until she reaches the back of Lightning knee, Lightning tenses underneath her. Eager for Fang to just do it, if not she'd do it herself. It wouldn't feel as good as Fangs fingers but it would release her frustrations. "Ah F-Fang. Please." Lightning begs huskily. Fang smirks and kisses her legs again, storking her other leg with her palm, dragging it up and down knowing that it's driving the soldier crazy. But before Lightning can register she covers Lightning's clit with her lips and snakes her tongue over it.

Lightning gasps, legs tightening around Fangs head, locking her in place. Fang does it again, getting the same reaction only louder and more breathy each time she licks.

Lightning can't concentrate on anything apart from Fang's tongue. She know she was supposed to be saying 'thank you' to Fang, not the other way round. But she's really not complaining, it's very hard to with Fangs tongue and fingers on her and inside her.

Her stomach coils suddenly and her eyes open, looking down at Fang and forcing her closer by the back of her head. Her hips and legs shake as she releases moaning Fang's name, her fluids cover Fangs chin which she happily laps up, sending electricity through a very sensitive Lightning.

Her legs go slack and she breathes deeply. Fang strokes her legs soothingly while she catches her breath, Lightning finally releases the tight hold she has on Fangs hair and . She kisses Lightning's mound once then crawls back over until she's hovering over Lightning. Gazing down at the flushed woman.

"How you feelin'?" Lightning grins and kisses Fang's cheek.

"Wonderful." Fang chuckles at the dazed girl but gives her a minute to get back to her usual self. "Now come here." She smirks at Fang, who moves herself so her legs are either side of her them on her stomach.

A loud groan fills the room as Lightning strokes Fangs dripping wet lips. Lightning licks and sucks, even stroking inside her canal causing Fang to buck into her forcefully.

"Fuck!"

_This is going to be fun_

Sometime later...

Lightning chuckles at Fang, she's wearing a toothy grin across her face. Her hair slightly dishevelled like the bed she's lying across. Blue eyes wander her perfect figure than around the room. Her clothes are everywhere. She sighs and gets up, wondering to herself when did she become so desperate for a fuck that she'd been reduced to throwing her clothes anywhere and everywhere it would seem.

Fang watches lightning with a self satisfied smirk as she gets dressed, not in a hurry to be anywhere. Even though Fang knows that she's got to meet her sister in twenty minutes.

Fang reaches over to the far side of the bed to grab the blanket and pull it over herself, preserving little of her modesty. Lightning grins. "A bit late to do that don't you think." Fang chuckles.

"Probably, but I don't want my sister seeing me naked when she gets back." Lighting nods in understanding, not that that has happened to her. Of course not.

Her manicured hand holds onto the door handle and pushes it down slightly. "It was nice seeing you Light. Again." A quirk of Lightning's lips brightens Fang's days tremendously.

"Same time tomorrow?" Fang asks with a smile laughs and leans back onto the pillows. The pinkette glances behind her shoulder to the red faced Pulsian. Something pulling at her lips at the sight of her lovers very eager face. Green eyes sparkling brightly.

"Of course. Just don't be late"

"Of course sunshine."

"Don't call me that." Lightning groans, hoping to hide her smile. With nothing left to say Lightning grabs her purse of the table and leaves the room, a smile on her face all the way to her car.

_Damn woman, she's going to be the death of me._

**I hope you liked it and reviews are very welcome. Thanks for reading :D**

**And if there is any other one-shot that you'd like me to write feel free to give me and idea. **

**Lia :D**

**P.S Does anyone know if there is an Alice/Bella story following the Titanic story line. I really want to read one. If anyone knows of one could you tell me what it's called? Thanks.**


End file.
